1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device, and more particularly to an antenna device having a rotation limited structure for preventing the electric wire from being over twisted or distorted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antenna devices, such as the broadband wireless and tunable antenna devices may be attached to the radio and/or video facilities, the moving vehicles, the portable phones, or the game facilities that may be coupled to the net works with the cable modem devices, or the like. The typical antenna devices normally includes a radiating element rotatably secured to a housing or a support with a pivotal or rotatable joint or the like, for allowing the radiating element to be rotated freely relative to the support or the housing to any suitable direction. The radiating element is normally coupled to the electric devices with electric wires. However, the typical antenna devices have no rotation limited structure for preventing the electric wire from being over twisted or distorted, such that the electric wire may be easily twisted or damaged, or even broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an antenna device including a rotation limited structure for preventing the electric wire from being over twisted or distorted.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an antenna device comprising a housing including a bore formed therein, a seat rotatably received in the bore of the housing, an antenna element rotatably secured to the seat with a pivot pin, and means for limiting a rotational movement of the seat relative to the housing.
The rotational movement limiting means includes a curved recess formed in the housing, and a projection extended from the seat and slidably engaged in the curved recess of the housing, for limiting the projection to slide along and within the curved recess of the housing.
The seat includes at least one spring leg having a peripheral rib extended radially outward therefrom for engaging with the housing and for rotatably securing the seat to the housing.
A plate is further provided and includes an orifice formed therein for receiving the housing, and means for securing the housing to the plate.
The plate includes an upper portion and a lower portion, the housing includes an upper portion, the securing means includes a peripheral flange extended from the upper portion of the housing and engaged with the upper portion of the plate, and includes at least one latch extended from the housing and engaged with the lower portion of the plate for securing the housing to the plate.
The housing includes a peripheral portion having at least one opening formed therein, and having the at least one latch extended inward of the at least one opening thereof and extended outward of the housing for engaging with the plate.
The orifice of the plate includes a non-circular cross section, the housing includes a non-circular cross section corresponding to that of the orifice of the plate for stably engaging in the orifice of the plate and for preventing the housing from rotating relative to the plate.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.